Ylissean Summer Fun
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: Robin and Cordelia enjoy themselves on their summer vacation at a beach. During the night, they engage themselves in a certain activity. Post-Awakening and Revelations. NSFW! You have been warned.


**Hello, fellow readers! Normally I would write about my favorite pairing but I do have a big love for Robin x Cordelia. Anyway, please enjoy, and your support is always appreciated! ^_^**

* * *

Robin and Cordelia were enjoying their summer time by spending it at one of Ylisse's most visited beaches. They had left their children in the care of their future children so that they could enjoy some quality time for themselves. While Robin had only decided to make due with a pair of swim trunks, Cordelia's choice of apparel was a red swimwear but she had also included a pair of high heels into the mix, which left her husband both puzzled and intrigued.

Once nighttime had followed suit, the couple retreated to an inn by the beach. Then, Robin decided to have his "counterattack" set into motion, just like from before. As they entered their room, he brought his wife into a deep kiss, which she happily indulged herself into.

The pegasus knight took her heels off, a bit relieved that she didn't have to wear them for the time being as she gently massaged her husband's erection which was prodding his trunks.

"You look so sexy in that, Cordelia." Robin compliment his wife as he brought her down on the bed.

"Charming," Cordelia joked as she gestured for her husband to take her swimwear off, "a little help would be much appreciated."

After Robin had successfully taken every piece of clothing from Cordelia, he could only stare in awe at her naked beauty. He was aroused to the point that his dick was aching to be inside his wife.

"As much as I understand that my figure can be enticing for you, I don't feel comfortable with you being the only one with clothing on." Cordelia reminded as she pointed her finger to her husband's swim trunks.

"S-sorry." the tactician apologized as he made haste with taking his trunks and underwear off.

Cordelia could see how well endowed her husband was, his cock was in her full view. She couldn't but giggle at the sight of it, which caught his attention.

"What's so funny, dear?" Robin asked curiously, a smirk forming on his face.

"Oh nothing, Robin," Cordelia replied slyly as she fiddled her fingers, "just enjoying the atmosphere."

"Well then," he conceded as he got down to his knees near the bed, his face settling near his wife's wet pussy, "guess you won't be laughing at this."

"Huh? What do you mea—" her voice was interrupted as she felt her husband tracing his tongue around her folds— "R-Robin."

The tactician used his hands to spread his wife's legs apart slightly so that he could get a clear view of her slit. One of his fingers fondled his wife's clit, giving the nub a few tentative flicks, which caused her to grip onto the bedsheets as she closed her eyes afterwards.

"T-that feels amazing. You're a-always so gentle to m-me." Cordelia muttered out as her breath hitched.

"I aim to please." Robin jested as he inserted a finger inside Cordelia while continuing to lick around her pussy.

Cordelia played with one of her breasts as she brought her other hand to Robin's hair, gently ruffling it as he kept on pleasuring her pussy. She almost thought that she was about to orgasm but hoped that it wasn't the case because she couldn't let their fun be ended abruptly.

As much as Cordelia enjoyed Robin pleasuring her, she wanted to return the favor, and she knew that he couldn't refuse the offer.

"R-Robin." Cordelia said, her eyes hazed in their lust.

Robin simply stared at his wife as he slowed the thrusts of his finger, wondering as to what she had in mind.

"L-let me," she tried to continue until she motivated herself to do so, "s-suck you dry."

The tactician's movement had been put to a halt as he surprised to hear Cordelia utter such a naughty phrase. However, he had to give her credit for her tenacity, and he'd be a horrible husband to refuse his wife's earnest request.

"That was highly lewd of you to say, dear," Robin commented as he removed his fingers from Cordelia's slit, proceeding to hop on the bed, "but I'd be a fool to resist such an offer."

As Robin had settled himself comfortably on the bed, Cordelia began to crawl down to his pelvic region. She started to gently grasp her husband's dick, a devilish smirk forming on her face afterwards.

"Never underestimate your wife, Robin." Cordelia warned as she proceeded to give Robin a blowjob before he could respond back.

"A-amazing. The intensity i-is different t-than normal. C-Cordelia." He gasped as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Cordelia swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock as she stroked the shaft, though her pace was faster than usual. She bobbed back and forth, feeling the wetness of her pussy as well. One of her hands had drifted to her small breasts, fondling them as she pumped Robin's dick.

The tactician brought his hand to his wife's red hair, roaming through the strands as she continued to suck him. He began to give out a few small thrusts due to the sensation overwhelming him. It was as though he could see the smirk that was plastered on his wife's face, but he had to bring his head down onto the pillow due to the pleasure.

"Who would've thought that Ylisse's greatest tactician could be taken down so easily." Cordelia laughed as she continued to give her husband a handjob.

"T-this isn't part of the plan." Robin hissed as he clenched his teeth.

"Plans change, love," she contradicted as she straddled his hips, "I hope you don't mind."

She plunged her pussy into her husband's cock, feeling the familiar sensation that she had longed for on their vacation. Her inner walls had wrapped around his dick, as though it didn't want to let go. Cordelia began to ride Robin as she placed one hand on his chest while using the other to play with her clit.

"C-Cordelia." Robin gasped as his eyelids were half-way shut.

"Moan for me more, Robin." Cordelia insisted as she gyrated her hips, causing her husband's breath to hitch at her intensity.

Wanting to go on par with her, Robin decided to reach for her breasts, kneading on them before lightly pinching her nipples.

"R-Robin. That's u-unfair." the pegasus knight whined.

"Says the person who's hogging up all the fun," the tactician countered as he got into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around his wife's back, "and before you saying anything, your breasts are wonderful to me."

Cordelia proceeded to wrap her legs around Robin's waist as he pounded her. Her husband was hitting all of her weak spot, and it drove her to her limit. The two stared at each before bringing themselves into a deep passionate kiss, their tongues making contact with one another.

The tactician broke away from the kiss as he guided his mouth towards one of his wife's breasts, gently nibbling on her nipple before sucking on it.

"Y-yes. Right t-there, Robin." she gasped as she tried to match his pace.

"I-I can feel my l-limit." he warned as he pace became rapid by the second, desperately wanting to cum inside Cordelia.

Cordelia's hold on Robin had tightened even more, signaling for him to do what he needed to do. "Inside, Robin. Please do it inside."

After hearing her consent, Robin had released his sperm inside his wife's pussy, his thrusts dying down afterwards.

The pegasus knight could feel the warm sensation pouring into her, her womb filling up to the brim. She sighed in content at a successful love making session with her husband, though they needed to clean themselves and the bedsheets sometime soon.

"I-I didn't expect a counterattack like that from you, Cordelia." Robin commented as he slowly regained his breath, his eyes gazing at his wife's.

"As I've s-said before," Cordelia reminded as she planted a kiss on her husband's cheek, "underestimating your wife is always a fatal mistake, Robin."

Robin simply laughed at her comment as he shared one more kiss with her. "Love you, Cordelia."

"And I love you, too, Robin. I always will." Cordelia affirmed before sharing yet another kiss with her husband.

 _ **Meanwhile, in Ylisstol**_

"Good night, you two." Severa commented as she closed the door of her and her younger sister's past counterparts' room.

"Well, today was rather fun, wasn't it, Sev?" Morgan commented to her older sister, much to the latter's chagrin.

"If you say having your younger self puking on my lap then yes." Severa replied sarcastically.

"Here's hoping that mother and father are having a good time, as well." the young tactician wondered as she skipped towards a bookshelf.

In her mind, Severa somewhat knew as to what her parents were doing at the moment, though she could be wrong. However, the thought was enough for her to flinch in disgust. "Gross."

"Did you say something, Sev?" Morgan asked as she held a tome in her hands.

"N-no. You were just hearing stuff." the mercenary denied as she sat down on the couch.

"If you say so," Morgan conceded as she sat beside her sister, gesturing for her to read the tome together, "want to join me?"

"Guess it couldn't hurt." Severa accepted her sister's invite, wanting something to keep her mind away from her parents' activities.

' _As much as I doubt myself, they're doing what I think they're doing. Then again, it was to be expected. Sigh.'_


End file.
